Emergency Stop
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Freddie wants to know who Carly's likes, and if it takes getting stuck in an elevator to find out, then that's what he was gonna do. Creddie. OneShot.


_I barely watch this show, so sorry if some things are a bit off or wrong. But I hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Freddie, I told you! Leave me alone, okay? I don't want you to try and fix this, it's none of your business!" Carly Shay snapped. Freddie Benson growled softly under his breath and hung his head, looking more like a sulking ten year old instead of the handsome sixteen year old that he actually was. Carly glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure her makeup was on proberly and that she looked her usual, perfect self. "What's betwseen me and Eric, stays between me and Eric." Freddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Eric Richards had been Carly's boyfriend for over a month. Two days ago, she had seen him hooking up with another girl. Freddie wanted to leap to her defence and beat Eric up, wheras Carly wanted to let things settle, accept his apology, and then move on. Freddie didn't understand it. He was still in love with Carly, after all these years, and he didn't want something like this to hurt her-he didn't want anything to hurt her! She deserved so much more than that! But here she was, yelling at him for trying to defend her.

"Can you just tell me why?" Freddie finally asked. Carly stopped for a moment, before pursuing her lips at her reflection in the mirror before turning to face him.

"It's coz it's not like I totally liked him," Carly admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"What do you think?" Carly rolled her eyes and grabbed a jacket off the edge of the couch, pulling it on and covering her bare shoulders. "I didn't really like him. Now, we gotta go meet Sam. So can you get your ass up and lets go." She walked to the door and swung it open before he really had time to react. He got up and followed her, closing the door behind her. Sam Puckett had been at an afterschool detention and they had agreed to meet her at their favourite cafe for dinner. Carly walked ahead of Freddie, her newly formed hips swinging slightly. Sometimes, Freddie found it hard to realize that the girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago was now practically a woman. The first time he had really noticed it, was when Sam and Carly had gotten changed for a disco. Carly had come out in a form hugging top and a tight, short skirt. His cheeks had heated up when he realized she actually had breasts. "Freddie! Are you coming or what?" She was already at the elevator, and Freddie ran to catch up, pausing before he went in. "What?" She snapped, sounding annoyed.

"So you like someone else?" He asked. She nodded, one quick, short nod. "Who?" There was a playful smile on his face. Carly rolled her eyes and pressed the ground floor button, forcing Freddie to either join her in the elevator, or step out of the doorway. He stepped in. "Who do you like, Carly?" She didn't reply, but slight colour rose in her cheeks. "Carly?" He pressed. She still didn't answer. Without even thinking, his hand hit the emergency stop button and the elevtor stopped suddenly.

"Are you nuts?" Carly cried, her voice strangely high-pitched. "We could get in trouble for this!" Freddie shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looking at her with those beautiful eyes Carly found it difficult to look away from.

"Who do you like?"

"Ohmigod, is that what all of this is about? You didn't have to lock me in an elevator to find that out," she snapped, crossing her arms. He shrugged.

"Okay, tell me then," he told her, a half-smile on his face.

"I'll tell you when we get out," she answered, looking at the ground suddenly.

"Tell me now," he replied, sounding like an annoying little kid.

"Freddie!" Carly cried in annoyance. Freddie took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. He took another step closer, and then her back was against the wall. "Freddie, stop dicking around. We need to get out of here." Freddie took yet another step closer, closing the gap between them and his breath tickled her nose. "Freddie," her voice came out whisper soft.

"Is it me?" Freddie suddenly asked. Carly bit her lip and looked up at him. Freddie lifted his hand and cupped her cheek in his palm. "Carly?" She pulled back slightly.

"This is stupid, Freddie. You realize you're like practically holding me hostage in this elevator," Carly looked away from him. Freddie sighed and looked at the ground. Then he looked up at her out of the corner of his eye, and she met his eyes. The expression he gave her was adorable, and she felt her heart melt. She took a step closer to him, and he reached out to her, his hand slipping into hers.

"I've liked you since the moment that I met you, Carly," he whispered, so close his breath was tickling her nose and playing across her lips. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have met. You have gone from this cute kid that I liked in a way where my cheeks went red and I could barely talk around you, to a woman that I love that I want to look after, and spend all my time with." Carly's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazing over slightly. "Do you like me?" Carly dropped her eyes.

"No," Carly finally choked out. Freddie sighed, but nodded and released her hand. Carly lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Freddie," she whispered. Freddie sucked his breath in and looked up at her. "That's why I didn't care when I found out about Eric. I realized that I loved you. Out of every guy that I've known who has always been there for me, that has always cared about me."

"Really?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yes," Carly replied, a smile on her face. She reached up and her lips pressed against his. Freddie returned the pressure, his eyes closing and his hand reaching around her waist and his fingers brushing against the bare skin of her stomach. He pulled back, his breathing slightly off. His eyes were still shut, and there was a smile on his mouth. "I think maybe we should try to get out of here-" She was cut off as they both tumbled forward slightly as they began to fall.

"The elevator's fixed," Freddie stated, regaining his footing and still holding tightly to Carly's hand. As the doors opened, and two people, the manager and a man in dirty overalls, looked at them with annoyed expressions on their faces. Freddie looked at Carly, who gave him an abashed, adorable smile and then turned back to the two men, a sheepish expression on his face.

_A bit iffy, but please review!_

_x_


End file.
